


My Immortal Pain

by WildNoa13474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, My Immortal - Freeform, Parody, Slytherin Politics, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildNoa13474/pseuds/WildNoa13474
Summary: Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, welcome to fanfiction hell!





	My Immortal Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960748) by [Ogygianqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogygianqueen/pseuds/Ogygianqueen). 



> this is how you simultaniously regret everything and absolutely nothing.

Ebony glanced at the mirror as she passed it. Her black hair was a mess, and with a sigh she paused to fix it.

She practiced her sharp smile as she quickly combed the knots out. White teeth glinted back at her. "You look fantastic, darling," the mirror soothed, sensing Ebony's nerves.

"I know," she grimaced, "you always tell me that. Even when I'm wearing muggle band shirts and a miniskirt- you're a pureblood mirror for Merlin's sake, act like it." There was no bite in her words.

Ebony smoothed her black miniskirt nervously, taking care to avoid the intentional creaks. "Wish me luck," she breathed, and swept out the door before she could chicken out.

Everyone was staring. 

Her skin itched from all the eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice. It was weekend. The school rules clearly stated students were allowed to wear whatever they want on the weekend, she reminded herself over and over. It was supposed to be a statement, she couldn't show weakness now.

Disgusted students sneered her as she hastily made her way out of the common room. Muggle clothes, and so blatantly different at that. She would probably be socially outcast from Slytherin. But she was making a point.

"Ebony." Just as she was about to leave, entrance had already opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped in from the other side. He nodded politely at her, keeping his face carefully blank. 

He looked even worse than her. His make up could rival hers with how terrible it looked--neither of them had even held a stick of lipstick before this. Now they were clad in the darkest possible muggle clothing, face white with foundation and maybe a little fear, black eyeliner and lips. Draco was wearing red contacts too, just to up the anti a little.

Something in her loosened at seeing her friend look so ridiculous. He had insisted it was political suicide, but he'd trusted her anyway and he'd gone along with the plan.

He had been her friend for six years now. He knew that if her plans worked, and they had to work, *please...* If this worked, something big would change.

"Draco." She nodded back at him, and he escorted me to the Great Hall.

Willow was waiting for them at the Slytherin table, looking like a cartoon vampire. Despite that, she was smiling cheerfully, enjoying this move way too much. "Ebony!" She said happily, moving her eyes towards Ebony and Draco's linked arms suggestively. 

Ebony immediately pulled her arm back, then scowled silently. It was good manners to escort a lady, that's all. Draco didn't seem to have caught the look, to her relief.

"Still going to that muggle concert together?" She asked, deliberatey letting her voice carry. The Slytherins at breakfast were all either looking at them in horrified shock or sneering agressively.

Ebony covered her flinch up with a movement towards her plate. "Yup. Can't wait, I love Good Charlotte. My favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance, of course."

"Of course," Willow nodded with an easy going grin.

Ebony fidgeted and tried to eat some toast, but the stares were getting to her.

"Let's go make out in the forbidden forest or something." She snapped when she couldn't bear the looks anymore. She pulled Draco up by his sleeve and dragged him out of there. 

Willow pouted sarcastically, not moving to stand. She looked quite comfortable where she was. "Awe, I'm already being excluded."

Ebony ignored her friend with practiced ease.

The doors to the Great Hall closed behind her and she relaxed marginally, feeling the heavy looks slide off her back. 

"That went pretty well," she said. Draco raised his eyebrows at her in an expression of incredulity. 

"'Let's go make out in the Forbidden Forest'?!"

"Hey, I was under pressure!" Ebony defended. She sighed as Draco mouthed the ridiculous words. "Okay, it was pretty bad."

"Yeah, it was." 

Ebony turned aroud in an instant, wand snapped into her hand. Harry Potter raised his hands in alarm. With a grimace, she lowered her wand again. "Potter. What do you want."

Draco sneered at him, coming to stand beside Ebony.

"Calm down. I just wanna know..." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "-is this because Greengrass called you a mudblood last week?"

Ebony's lips quirked up as she imagined Greengrass' face when she heard of the new development. She shrugged. "If she wants me to be a muggle so bad, she can have it. Best thing is, she can't stop us. Not without getting the blame for embarassing the Slytherin house."

Potter's lips quirked into an identical smirk. "I want in."

Ebony stared.

"My public image has always been controlled." He explained, ignoring their shocked eyes. "First by my guardians, then by Dumbledore. It's time I ruined all their hard work, don't you think?" His words were bitter, but his tone was jovial.

Draco spluttered.

\--

That evening, Draco and Ebony were called to the Headmaster's office.

"Sit, please," Dumbledore gestured, his voice grave. His eyes were still twinkling. His phoenix flared proudly behind him, showing off its beautiful flaming feathers to the new public.

Ebony took a seat. After a second of hesitation, Draco remained standing. That's when she realized there was only one guest chair. Where was Draco supposed to sit, on her lap?

Dumbledore offered a strange kind of candy, which was twinkling almost as brightly as his eyes. "No, thank you," Ebony said politely. She was a Slytherin, her mask wasn't stirred by the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"There have been some nasty rumors," Dumbledore suggested lightly, "about you two entering the Forest, which is, as you know, Forbidden."

His gaze didn't once linger on their clothing, simply accepting it as normal, somehow. Then again, Ebony had no doubt Dumbledore had long since lost all sense of fashion or just his sight entirely, going by his usual robes.

Ebony fought the urge to deadpan. "That was simply a joke at the breakfast table, sir." 

She looked into his eyes, focusing on this morning's breakfast, her classes in the morning and afternoon, and homework after, before being called here. She'd heard rumors that the Headmaster was a legilimens.

Dumbledore nodded, looking satisfied. "You must forgive my reliance on rumors. Sadly, this one is quite popular. Encompassing at least half of the school, I believe."

Ebony blanched. At least half the school thought she had made out in the Forbidden Forest with Draco. She heard the latter groan beside her.

"Right, sir."

"You're dismissed," Dumbledore twinkled. The old bastard.

Draco pulled Ebony after him as he escaped the office, only to stop short at a worse fate.

His godfather was standing a few feet away, staring down at the two in consternation.

Snape massaged the bridge of his nose silently. Finally he found the courage to look at them again and spoke with a strained voice, "I assume there's an explanation for this?"

"Politics, sir." Draco piped up, with not-quite-a-shrug.

"Of course." Snape sighed heavily. "Let me know when I can expect the hippy phase." 

He swooped past them, and Ebony caught a few mutters of 'teenagers'.

When he was out of earshot, Draco began snickering quietly. Ebony shook for a moment, trying to hold on, before both collapsed in breathless fits of laughter. Narcissa's secret photo stash of the Potion Master's schoolyears were what had inspired their looks initially.

\--

Ebony could practically hear the snap of brains breaking echoing through the Great Hall.

Draco and her both gaped at the boy who plopped down next to them. Dark red streaking through black hair, the same crimson red contacts as Draco, a painted pentagram on his forehead, a band t-shirt and were those *actual fangs?*

"Potter," Draco said faintly, "You look horrific." 

"Awe, thank you so much! Call me Vampire." Potter grinned like a madman. At the front of the hall, someone's forehead hit the Head Table.

\--

By Tuesday, rumors had spread and somehow the school now viewed Harry as Draco's ex, who Ebony was jealous of.

How did this happen.


End file.
